Worth It
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Diagon Alley isn't what it used to be. Things have changed, and so has Fay.


_**Written for the Harry Potter Chapter Challenge ( The Sorting Hat's New Song - write about change)**_

_**Written for the ABC Fast and Slow Challenge (Fay Dunbar, Florean Fortescue, Flobberworm, Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (book)**_

* * *

**Worth It**

Diagon Alley wasn't what it once was. Fay remembered wandering the Alley in awe of all the shops, the hustle and bustle of regular life, and the interesting gadgets that would come with being a witch. She enjoyed looking in the Quidditch shop, or admiring the fashionable robes in Madam Malkim's. Sometimes in the holidays she would simply visit to have something to do.

Now, it was as if someone had cursed the whole place.

As she walked past there were very few people around. Those she did cross kept their heads down and minded their own business. It was a frightening place, and not the place she loved to spend her weekends anymore.

_Oh, I wish there was another place to get this, _she thought as she hurried along.

Her little sister had recently taken a great interest in anything that wasn't human. That meant unicorns, and dragons and even down to the ugliest, minute magical beings of Flobberworms. Her sister was only young, and Fay wanted to give her something she would be interested in for her birthday. It was the least she could do, considering the danger they were all in.

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander was located only in Flourish and Blotts. It had been bleak walking into the place and purchasing it; even bleaker leaving it and walking along the empty street.

She clutched the book tightly to her chest and hurried along, eager to get home. She had almost reached the exit when something stopped her. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was the most active place in Diagon Alley, she had thought, but from the corner of her eye she spotted activity. It was near the ice-cream parlour.

Hurrying over she peered through the glass window and spotted the shop's owner, Florean Fortescue behind the counter.

She entered.

"Oh, good afternoon!" the man exclaimed brightly. "What can I get for you?"

Fay set the book on the counter, looking around. She was the only one in the place.

"You're open?" she asked.

Florean nodded bleakly. "I am, in deed," he said. He forced a smile. "No point in being scared."

Fay could agree to that despite the chill that went down her spine.

Realising he probably had few customers these days, Fay removed some Sickles from her pouch and placed them on the counter. "I'd like Peppermint, please," she said politely.

Florean beamed and set immediately to giving her a big scoop in a large cone.

"What brings you to this place?" he then asked.

Fay held up the book. "My sister, she loves magical beasts," she explained. "It's her birthday soon, so I thought I'd get it for her."

Florean merely nodded. "You be careful, girl," he said. "You have parents around?"

"At home," Fay answered. "They…" she paused. "They don't know I'm here."

"Be careful," Florean repeated, passing over the ice-cream.

"I know," Fay answered, accepting it. It was better than saying 'I will be' these days.

She left the shop, thanking the man again, and she knew that Mr Fortescue was watching her as she made the rest of the journey back to the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as she entered the popular pub she moved to the fireplace, ready to Floo home.

Her parents would kill her once they found out, but she didn't care. When her little sister's eyes lit up at the sight of a Flobberworm, it would all be worth it.

Everything would be worth it.

* * *

_**I'm actually quite happy with how this turned out considering this was really pushing the deadline to have it in on time. I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review if you read it. It makes my day!  
**_

_**Also, the new season of Quidditch League has started (link on my profile). If you're interested in joining a Quidditch team and writing and meeting awesome new people, please do! It's a really fun place to be!**_


End file.
